


А знаешь, какой ты внутри?

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild D/s Overtones, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators, but it's essentially just porn, there might be a few feels in here, wow this is basically just filthy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки хотел, чтобы Стив понял: будущее может быть нев*****но клёвым.<br/>По крайней мере, когда оно вибрирует в твоей заднице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А знаешь, какой ты внутри?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have you no idea that you're in deep?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152368) by [theladyingrey42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyingrey42/pseuds/theladyingrey42). 



> Название 'Have you no idea that you're in deep?' из песни «Do I Wanna Know?» Arctic Monkeys (и песня совершенно не о том, но в целом, кхм, настрой крайне верный).

Никогда, проживи он хоть тысячу лет, никогда ему не заслужить.  
— Бак… Баки, пожалуйста, ты…  
Скользнув пальцем вокруг входа Стива, перемазанного смазкой и слюной, Баки проложил дорожку поцелуев вверх по его бедру и до колена, выбирая угол обзора поудобней. Лучшую позицию смотреть на него. Прижавшись губами к солоноватой коже, жадным взглядом подался всё выше, и выше, и выше…  
Вот блядь.  
Баки не заслужить этого, проживи он хоть десять тысяч лет.  
Они уже пробыли какое-то время в постели, Баки раскрывал Стива, распалял его. Подготавливал пальцами и языком, и теперь тот лежал на кровати, блестящий и голый, раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся. Светлые пряди прилипли ко лбу, он широко раскинул руки и спрятал их под подушкой, как велел ему Баки, его влажный, мягкий розовый рот был расслабленно приоткрыт. А идеальный член – более чем готов. Наверно, даже больно быть настолько твёрдым. Чёрт, Баки не трахал его ртом уже минут двадцать, но у Стива стоял, напряжённо, остро нуждаясь в прикосновениях и разрядке.  
Нет, ещё нет. Не для того всё затевалось.  
Сглотнув, Баки протолкнул палец внутрь, прямо в то бархатное местечко, где Стив был чувствительным и горячим, а мускулы гладкими и расслабленными.  
— Готов?  
Каким-то чудом Стив умудрился фыркнуть, закатив глаза:  
— Да уже час как.  
А вот это неправда.  
Со Стивом была такая штука. Он любил это дело, любил, когда его брали, любил, когда его восхитительный зад вылизывали и обсасывали, трахали пальцами и членом. В душе, за всем этим благопристойным фасадом, он блядски всё это любил. Но неважно, как часто он над этим подшучивал, он всегда был девственно узким, всегда проигрывал сыворотке и собственной сдержанности. Та самая сила личности, что делала его образцом добродетели для всех остальных.  
Баки лишал его этого ореола.  
Сглотнув ещё раз, Баки скользнул вторым пальцем, подрагивая оттого, как Стив мягко открывался ему навстречу. Да, он готов.  
Не то чтобы Баки сейчас собирался ему вставить.  
— Уверен? — поддразнил он. — Может, вылизать тебя посильней. Ты всё ещё довольно узкий. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
Стив глухо заворчал от разочарования, когда Баки задел – но не прижал – его простату:  
— Не стеклянный.  
Баки усмехнулся, но смех отозвался в груди пустотой.  
Ведь когда-то Стив таким и был. Словно из стекла, тонкой-тонкой работы, словно нить накаливания, спрятанная в человеческом теле, и Баки приходилось быть ещё осторожней – тогда. Он укладывал Стива и работал над ним, совсем как сегодня, глотал его стоны и слизывал пот с живота, вот только живот тогда был чуть толще запястья Баки.  
Но и тогда Стив любил это. Так же, как и сейчас.  
— Бак…  
Матрас под Баки заходил ходуном, и да, идеально. Стив стал уже настолько беспокойным, что подумывал нарушить уговор и вытащить из-под подушки руки – ухватить Баки за волосы.  
Баки потянулся за тюбиком смазки, а сам скользнул вниз – обвести языком вход Стива ещё раз или два, пока размазывал смазку по пальцам. Он хотел, чтобы Стив был влажным, чтоб он чуть не тёк. Хотел, чтобы всё прошло очень хорошо, ведь в будущем нашлось столько вещей, которым Стив не доверял.  
Баки хотел, чтобы Стив понял: будущее может быть невъебенно клёвым.  
По крайней мере, когда оно вибрирует в твоей заднице.  
И да, отчасти Баки чувствовал себя кретином за то, что подначил Стива зайти в секс-шоп, мимо которого они проходили по вторникам, после стивовой волонтёрской работы, но оно того стоило – увидеть Капитана Америку среди гигантских фаллоимитаторов, мастурбаторов и вибраторов. Увидеть, как Стив Роджерс берёт один, чёрный пластиковый на батарейках и, обернувшись к Баки, спрашивает:  
— Парням правда нравятся такие штуки?  
Прямо чёртово преступление, сколько всего пропустил Стив, пока Баки не направил его на верный путь.  
Баки вернулся на следующий же день и, скупив полдюжины экземпляров, выставил на своей тумбочке. Прошло два дня, прежде чем Стив поднял один из них. И ещё два, прежде чем сказал, что готов дать им шанс.  
Спустя ещё день он приволок Баки в спальню и содрал с них одежду. Улёгшись, затащил Баки сверху и развёл ноги – и вот они оба были здесь.  
Стив уже открыто скулил, и Баки пришлось отвести подальше кисть металлической руки, чтобы не продолжить прямо так. Он пытался сохранять спокойствие, говорить ровней, но нетерпение просочилось в жест, когда он махнул рукой в сторону:  
— Есть на примете тот, что хочешь первым?  
Глянув мельком, Стив тряхнул головой, но взгляд его точно упал на самый крупный. Тот, что рисковал порвать ему задницу… и да, с этим Баки как-нибудь управится.  
— Шлюха, — нежно прошептал он, задев губами бледную кожу бедра. Привстав на колени, выбрал другой чуть поменьше – лишь бы увидеть, как Стив попытается скрыть разочарование.  
А потом схватил тот, который Стив хотел, – посмотреть, как глаза Стива потемнеют.  
— Вот что я подумал, — Баки разложил обе игрушки на полотенце, расстеленном под бёдрами Стива. — Терпение, — добавил он, заметив, как тот коротко вздохнул, когда Баки сперва выбрал меньший. — Всему своё время.  
С этими словами он снова сгорбился между стивовых ног. Довольно тонкая, игрушка удобно ложилась в ладонь, и весила приятно, особенно с учётом пальчиковых батареек в рукояти. Ствол был бархатно силиконовым, и Баки очертил круг над членом Стива, прежде чем позволил прохладному наконечнику скользнуть по головке. Стив вздрогнул всем телом, напрягся идеальный пресс, и звук, прорвавшийся из его лёгких, был чистой жидкой похотью. Свежая капля смазки просочилась из щели, и Баки подхватил её игрушкой, скользнул вниз до основания члена, к мошонке и чувствительному местечку под ней.  
В комнате стало очень тихо, будто даже дышать оказалось для них чересчур, пока Баки спускался всё ниже и ниже и ниже. Когда прохладный силикон коснулся подрагивающего входа, Стив издал самое несчастное шипение, какое Баки когда-либо слышал, и звук отразился эхом желания под рёбрами. И Баки был таким придурком, но он касался и кружил и прикасался снова, заставляя задницу Стива сжиматься, пытаясь вобрать в себя эту проклятую штуку, а самого Стива ёрзать, и всё же Баки осторожничал. Он не позволил бы его поранить, неважно, как сильно оба этого хотели.  
— Бак, клянусь тебе…  
— Волшебное слово?  
Стив содрогнулся всем телом и крепко зажмурился:  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Вот ни разу.  
И наконец Баки толкнул её достаточно сильно, наконец-то дал жадной заднице то, в чём она так нуждалась, и Стив застонал. Выгнулся в спине дугой, извернулся, будто эта штуковина в самом деле его убивала, а Баки всё толкал и толкал её дальше, единым медленным, неумолимым скольжением.  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Стив. Он запрокинул голову, открыв долгую, сильную линию шеи, и Баки захотелось укусить его. Порвать на части. — Ну же, ну же, Бак, чёрт, я…  
— Да-а, — Баки облизнулся: игрушка вошла целиком, по самую рукоятку, и щелчком большого пальца он запустил её.  
Судорога, надломившая Стива, была как землетрясение, как сход лавины, и вскрикнув имя Баки, он задрожал в оргазме, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, разбрызгивая семя по взмокшей груди. Всё, что оставалось Баки, сидеть рядом, сжимать собственный болезненно пульсирующий член и жёстче трахать Стива фаллоимитатором, до тех пор, пока тот, задыхаясь, не откинулся расслабленно на простыни.  
Тогда Баки перевёл режим на медиум.  
Уголки мягкого, слабого рта Стива поползли вниз, он скосил глаза:  
— Слишком рано…  
— Ты сможешь, — Баки не смягчился. — Если хочешь тот большой, примешь этот, пока я не скажу, что ты готов.  
Запрокинув голову, Стив не сдерживал изнурённые, молящие стоны, но не отступился. Ни на секунду. Не воспользовался собственной силой, чтобы вынуть игрушку или оттолкнуть Баки, и через пару минут гримаса исчезла с его лица.  
— Разве я не говорил? — заметил Баки. — Разве не хорошо?  
— Да… да, только… — румянец на щеках стал ярче, Стив напряг бицепсы, и его член дёрнулся над животом.  
Баки поднял бровь:  
— Хочешь подрочить, пока я трахаю тебя этой штукой?  
Крепко зажмурившись, Стив кивнул.  
И Баки никогда не понять, почему просьба самому удовлетворить себя всегда казалась Стиву такой унизительной, хотя раскинуть ноги, как девка, – за тем же самым – едва ли его задевало.  
— Не знаю, — почти по слогам пропел Баки, — правда считаешь, что тебе это нужно?  
Вскинув бёдра, Стив глубже спрятал руки под подушкой, и Баки не остался бессердечным.  
Он включил прибор на максимум и мог поклясться: Стива будто ударило током.  
— Не представлял, что она так умеет, ага?  
— Как?..  
— Как я допустил, чтобы такую ненасытную шлюшку не оттрахали должным образом? — Баки сопровождал слова толчками, выстраивая ритм и наклоняя игрушку так, чтобы…  
— Ох! — вскрик был просто идеальным, он значил: Стив на грани.  
— Давай же, — уговаривал Баки, — ну же, сделай это для меня…  
Проглотив стон, Стив резко отвернулся в сторону и член снова брызнул спермой. Это длилось недолго, превратилось в тонкий ручеёк, словно его тело попыталось расплавиться, но всё ещё боролось с перевозбуждением.  
— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… — бессвязно забормотал Стив.  
И Баки был ублюдком. Абсолютно испорченным, проклятым кретином – и лучшим, что случилось в жизни Роджерса. Не выключая и не сбавляя скорости игрушки, он потянулся вниз и забрал член Стива в рот, чуть не слетев с катушек от того, как Стив при этом захлебнулся вдохом. Баки сглотнул последние импульсы его оргазма, высосал их медленными, гладкими движениями, нежно и мягко, и наконец отключил вибратор.  
Даже супербойцам нужно чуть-чуть отдыхать.  
Так что он позволил Стиву успокоиться, а досчитав до тридцати, снова включил игрушку и принялся ему усердно отсасывать.  
— Баки…  
— Ещё один раз, — он выпустил член, — один раз – и я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь.  
Похоже, Стив согласился – и задышал тяжелей: Баки сомкнул губы на до сих пор влажной головке, скользнул языком по щели и наконец принял глубоко в горло. Бёдра Стива напряглись по бокам от его ушей, и он как на себе ощутил тот момент, когда Стив отступился, раскинувшись на постели и принимая всё, что есть. Отпуская себя, позволяя себе отдаваться. Передавая контроль и сдаваясь наслаждению.  
Уступая мысли, что сейчас он был лишь пассажиром.  
И чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми, Баки не заслужить этого и за тысячи миллионов лет.  
Это было самое лучшее. Когда всё Капитанское слетало прочь, и оставался только Стив Роджерс, которого вели и использовали и заставляли чувствовать такое, чего он не мог себе вообразить.  
Когда Стив Роджерс терялся в удовольствии – и хотел, чтоб кто-то провёл его по этому пути.  
На сей раз времени потребовалось больше, но каждая секунда была наполнена дрожью Стива и мягкими влажными звуками, что он издавал. С каждым толчком он вздрагивал сильней, беспомощный перед наслаждением и всем тем, что Баки добивался от его плоти, и когда он наконец достиг пика, казалось, он парил на краю целую вечность, голос – острый, непрерывный стон.  
А затем он заполнил рот Баки и обмяк.  
Баки не останавливался, пока не убедился, что Стив кончил. Затем перевёл вибратор через программу, и гудение прекратилось, комната погрузилась в первозданную тишину, её нарушало лишь жаркое, влажное дыхание Стива. Когда Баки вытащил игрушку, тело Стива зияло пустотой, и Баки убийственно захотелось толкнуться в неё.  
Игнорируя вопли собственного тела, он потянулся и вылизал всё вокруг этих мягких, расслабленных мышц. В теле Стива не осталось и толики сопротивления.  
— Такой чертовски открытый, — простонал Баки, как будто зрелище было лучшим в его жизни, ведь так и было. Так и было.  
— Ты обещал, — пробормотал Стив.  
У Баки пересохло в горле.  
— А, ага… обещал. Не волнуйся, — он поцеловал внутренние стороны бедёр, одно и другое. — Я снова заполню эту бедную маленькую дырочку. Дам всё, что ей нужно, — просунул самую подушечку пальца, лишь бы ощутить её мягкость. — Пока ты не попросишь меня остановиться.  
— Никогда.  
У Баки перехватило дух, ведь в этом был весь Стив.  
Ошеломлённый, Баки отстранился, отложил меньшую игрушку в сторону и поднял ту, другую, толщиной едва ли не с его запястье. Она была из твёрдого пластика, и справиться с ней было нелегко, но Стив желал её. Он был дозревшим, открытым и готовым, и если Баки собирался когда-нибудь впихнуть в него этого монстра, сейчас было самое время.  
Он показательно залил её смазкой, поглаживая до тех пор, пока игрушка не заблестела на свету.  
— Ты хочешь этого? — спросил он тихо и серьёзно.  
— Я хочу всё, что ты мне дашь.  
Баки встряхнул головой:  
— Ты хочешь это?  
Стив встретил его взгляд:  
— Я хочу тебя.  
От этих слов у Баки заныл не только член.  
Время подшучиваний прошло. Баки приставил наконечник вибратора к заднице Стива. На секунду показалось, он не пройдёт, но мышцы поддались, как он и думал. Баки с трепетом наблюдал, как Стив раскрывался, всё шире и шире. Дюйм за дюймом игрушка глубже исчезала в нём и без всякой помощи должна была упереться в простату.  
Наконец её яркое основание достигло входа. Тело Стива сомкнулось вокруг, удерживая вибратор внутри. В нём по-прежнему сохранялась какая-то мягкость, но живот подрагивал, по нему растекался пот. Сухожилия в горле напряглись, и Баки потянулся поцеловать его бока, мягко, ласково погладил по прессу.  
— Тише, тише. Ты справишься. У тебя здорово получается. Ты так хорош.  
Вдох Стива больше походил на всхлип, и Баки зашептал сильней:  
— Так хорош, Стиви. Ты был создан для этого. Создан брать всё, и даже больше, и это изумительно, верно? Позволять это себе…  
Баки не нужен был ответ. Он всё выше поднимался по Стиву и наконец мог поцеловать его мокрые щёки. Его идеальный, мягкий рот.  
И в самое ухо промурлыкать:  
— Я люблю тебя, ты удивительный, всё это невероятно…  
— Баки… — заныл Стив.  
— Да, да, вот же оно. Готов к большему?  
Стив вздрогнул, задохнулся, глаза сильней запали на лице. Но он кивнул.  
Баки тихо запустил игрушку, и она сокрушила Стива, но тот лишь задрожал от рокота огромного прибора в заднице.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Баки. Прозвучало отчаянно даже для собственных ушей. — Да, да, нравится. Ты ведь это любишь. Любишь, когда эта штука ломает тебя.  
Из стороны в сторону помотав головой, Стив перевёл дыхание:  
— …люблю, когда ты.  
Из Баки словно вышибло весь дух.  
— Да, верно. Ты мне всё позволяешь. Позволяешь трахать тебя и сгибать. Доводить до оргазма столько раз, что становится невмоготу, и доказывать, что ты можешь кончить ещё раз. Сделаешь это для меня? Сможешь?  
— Да, — выдохнул Стив.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо…  
Он включил игрушку чуть быстрее, и Стив распахнул рот, как будто у него закончились слова. Осталось лишь дыхание и плоть и этот вход, что можно заполнить как угодно – как захочется Баки.  
И Баки хотелось заполнить его ещё сильней.  
Всё вожделение, копившееся с начала игры, нахлынуло непреодолимым порывом. Член стоял так крепко, что Баки казалось, он сейчас свихнётся; голос упал на октаву:  
— Если ты возражаешь, чтобы я сейчас отымел тебя в рот, лучше скажи.  
Но Стив только взглянул на него стеклянными глазами. Он был уже где-то далеко, но открыл рот пошире, склонив голову на бок.  
Ни за что на свете Бак не отказался бы от такого приглашения.  
Лёгким щелчком он поставил игрушку на максимум и отпустил. Напряжение в теле Стива сосредоточилось там, где она гудела, и от одного только зрелища у Баки подобрались яички. Он развернулся, становясь на колени. Одну ногу завёл Стиву за голову, другую перебросил ему через грудь и взял себя в руку, направив к роскошным, приоткрытым губам. Один только вдох, коснувшийся головки, показался уже слишком.  
— Это будет недолго, — предупредил Баки, — смотреть, как ты… — он сглотнул, оборвав сам себя. — Когда я кончу, я хочу, чтобы и ты, слышишь? Подрочи, если нужно, или…  
Стив тряхнул головой, глядя открыто и уязвимо, пот поблёскивал на висках.  
Ох. О-о…  
Боже, он уже был близко.  
И Баки никогда этого не заслужить. Но он будет пытаться. Десятки тысяч миллионов лет. И никогда не устанет. Никогда.  
Он устроил ладонь на щеке Стива, погладил мягко:  
— Моя прекрасная маленькая шлюшка, — запустил пальцы Стиву в волосы, сильно потянул и направил член в открытый рот, и блядь, это просто грешно, как эти губы обернулись вокруг ладного, твёрдого члена. Язык был бархатным, внутри было мягко и влажно.  
— Идеально, — простонал Баки, двинувшись вперёд, крепко толкаясь Стиву в глотку. Стиву это никогда не давалось легко, но он всё позволял ему.  
Каких-то полдюжины толчков в это волшебное, жаркое место, и Баки уже был на грани.  
— Я сейчас…  
Стив застонал вокруг него, содрогаясь всем телом, и кончил, не прикоснувшись к себе – это стало последней каплей. Одновременно как обморок и белый шум, и Баки излился Стиву в горло, согнувшись вперёд оттого, с какой мягкостью Стив принял его.  
Как Стив отдавал ему всё.  
Каждый раз.  
Под самый конец, отстранившись, Баки потянул член изо рта Стива, оставив на щеке тонкую дорожку спермы. Свалившись на бок, он растянулся на спине, металлической рукой звякнув об изголовье кровати. И пару мгновений лежал так, выравнивая дыхание.  
Поняв, что уговор уже не действует, Стив с хриплым стоном вытащил из-под подушки руку, потянулся себе между ног и нащупал игрушку, всё ещё дрожавшую внутри. Не с первой попытки, он всё же выключил её.  
Но не вытащил.  
— Собираешься оставить её на всю ночь? — спросил Баки отчасти шутя, отчасти опять заводясь.  
Стив выгнул бровь:  
— А ты этого хочешь?  
Тут явно были варианты. К примеру, что его тело можно поисследовать ещё чуть-чуть.  
— Может, в другой раз.  
Член Стива уже упал, но даже он дёрнулся, заинтересованный идеей.  
Простонав, Баки перевернулся снова обнять Стива, спрятал лицо ему на шее.  
— Определённо в следующий раз.  
— Обещаешь? — Стив потянулся вытащить игрушку. И не сдержал короткий тихий вздох, когда та вышла наружу, но спустя секунду успокоился, обхватил Баки за плечи.  
Разве Баки мог отклонить такую просьбу?  
— Обещаю, — подняв голову, заглянул Стиву в глаза. — Ну, значит, я считаю, это «да» вибраторам?  
В голосе Стива не было и тени смущения, но щёки всё равно вспыхнули:  
— По-прежнему предпочитаю тебя, — «твой член», не сказал он. Всё равно услышали оба. — Но да, вибраторы хороши.  
— Доказано.  
И стоило пойти почиститься. Разобраться с мокрыми простынями, игрушками и потёками спермы и смазки. Но Баки задвинул всё это подальше и перекатился через Стива, обнимая его со спины.  
Ему никогда этого не заслужить. Но пока Стив не против, Баки будет что есть сил стараться.


End file.
